Industry trends are to apply center consoles to motor vehicles with armrests and storage trays that slide and rotate in almost every direction. These sliding trays can be susceptible to damage, debris, and dirt. Therefore, there is a need for an improved center console that allows the vehicle user to choose between using the center console as an armrest or a tray for storage.